


Obsession (Translated Work)

by makesomehassle



Category: Original Work
Genre: 1st it's in the original language, Gen, Guess it's prose, I had it translated since forever and I have to share this, I posted this first on another site, I remember having alot of fun doing this and showing to her afterwards, It's a translated work from my uni days, It's actually an Arabic one, Might be easy for those who knew a little bit of arabic, My Uni friend is the queen of sensual and passionate context, Translation from Arabic to English, Translation in English, then u can read my eng one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:08:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27792799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makesomehassle/pseuds/makesomehassle





	1. هَوَسْ

_"أَخْبِرُوهُ أَنْ يَبْقَى."_

_أَشعُرُ أَنَ بُعدَهُ يُخْرِجُ رُوحِي مِنْ بَيْنِ ضُلُوعِي , يُدْخِلُنِي فِي اللاوعِي. أُحَاوِلُ الهَرَبَ حَيْثُ المَلْجَأ , حَيْثُ أَتأكَدُ وَ أَعْلَمُ أَنّ ذَلِكَ كُلَهُ مُجَرَدُ وَسْوَسَةَ , هَلْوَسَةَ..._

_مُجَرَدُ لَحَظَاتٍ وَ يَعُودُ كُلّ شَيٍء كَمَا كَانْ._

_أَخْبِرُوهُ أَنّ نَظَرَاتِ عَينَيهِ هِي فَضَائِي, هِي عَالَمٌ حَيْثُ أَتَصَوَرُ نَفْسِي. ضَحِكَاتُهُ هِي سِرُّ خُلُودِ سَعَادَتِي فَإِذَاْ مَا ابْتَعَدَ انْطَفَئ كُلُّ ذَلِكَ وَ بَدُوتُ كَالحَي المَيتْ._

_أَنَا المَيتُ الذِي انْطَفَئ قَلْبُهُ!_

_أَحْتَاجُ ذَاكَ القلب! ذَاكَ الكَتِفُ حَيْثُ أَضَعُ رَأسِي وَ اطمَأنُ حَيثُ أَشْعُرُ بِأَنّ كُلَ العَالَمِ بِحَوزَتِي, ذَاكَ القَلبُ الذِي أَسْمَعُ دَقَّاتِهِ وَ صَوتُ حُبِهِ لَيْلَ نَهَارٍ وَ فِي كُل لَحْظَة._

_وَ مَا خَطْبُكَ أُيَهَا السيدُ القُاسِي؟_

_أَسَيَأتِي يَومٌ وَ أَعْلَمُ فِيِهِ نِهَايَةَ المَطَاف, نِهَايَةَ هَذِهِ الدَوَامَةِ وَ هَذَا الطَوَفَانِ وَ هَذَا العِشْقِ الدَفِينِ وَ لَهِيَبهُ وَ حُرْقَتَهُ وَ لَوعَتَهُ وَ عَذَابَهُ وَ صَمْتَهُ وَ عَجْزِهُ وَ مَوتُهُ وَ دَمْعُهُ وَ وَقْتُهُ وَ ذِيقَتَهُ... وَ بُعْدُهُ وَ أَلَمَهُ وَ قَبْضَةُ القَلبِ بِسَبَبِهِ وَ سَهَرِي وَ ضِيقُ صَبرِي وَ ذِكْرَيَاتُهُ وَ شَخْصُهُ وَ وَقتُهُ وَ مَكَانُهُ وَ زَمَانُهُ؟_


	2. Obsession

Please, tell him.  
  


Tell him to stay. I feel like the distance between us pulls my soul out of my ribs rendering me breathless, sinks me into the subconscious. I try to go where the shelter is, where I'm sure and know for certain that all of this is just a mere temptation, just some hallucination... some moments and everything will go back as it was. Tell him that his eyes are my space. It's the world where I can visuals myself in. His laughs are the secret behind my eternity of happiness if he goes away, all of this will be hindered and I'll be nothing but a lifeless body.  
  


I'm the dead whose heart has been broken!  
  


I need that heart and that shoulder where I can put my head on and reassure myself that the world is in my possession - that heart, the one I hear beat, the voice of love day night and in every second.  
  


And what's wrong with you, Mr. Cruel?  
  


Will a day come where I'll know the end of this... the end of this vortex, this flooding, this deeply buried love, its blaze, its heartburn, its anguish cries, its tortuous screams, its silence, its breakdown, its death, its tears, its time, its taste... its absence, its pain, the grip of the heart. Because of my watchfulness, my impatience, my memories of its person, its time, its place and its epoch...  
  


Will a day come where this will end?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the translation from the Arabic prose in the previous chapter!!   
>  It's still phenomenal every time I read it! XD

**Author's Note:**

> This was one from my University days when me and my friend used   
>  to have fun with writing prose/poetry and such,   
>  and she actually was really good at teaching Arabic.   
>  One day she wrote this and I begged her if I could translate it!!!   
>  It was one of the most beautiful thing I've ever read!!   
>  I realized it has been on my drive this whole time after I posted only on   
>  Descriptionari in 2018 by my other name and I just wanted to share it again   
> after reading it for the 100th time!!


End file.
